We All Try
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The truth was bound to come out sooner rather than later. But could things change between them for the better or is it already too late? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Has The Damage Been Done?

_**September 29th 2015, SmackDown taping set to air October 1st 2015...**_

 _Arsonist's Lullabye by Hozier played through Amanda's earbuds as she walked around to clear her mind… and then she stopped._

" _Look, this isn't the same Mandy you knew then!"_

" _She's at least reaching out!"_

' _Seth and Yukie?' Amanda thought as she crept closer to the door._

" _Look, life got busy for her… for all of you, apparently, how many times have you had time to spend with your loved ones while on the road 300 days out of the year? She's genuinely sorry, Seth." Yukie replied._

" _Oh but what about you and her? She left you in those ten years of your pathetic life, and you were the one who got hurt in the end, wishing you had the better life. Think about that, Yukie!" Seth explained._

" _Wishing I could console my friend when she got sad, share the good times with her… I bet your brother's lonely too, wondering if you've thought about picking up a phone to call him, Seth." Yukie replied._

" _I don't give a damn about him at the moment, what about you? Trying to rebuild something that is lost. I promise you that Mandy and her boyfriend of hers will walk over you, sharing all the glory stuff while you're left in the dirt." Seth explained._

" _You're just jealous that she found someone who loves her and would never betray her like you did! Whether they're seeing each other or not, that's none of your business, you've got no room to talk with how you slept with both Leighla and Zahra!" Yukie yelled._

" _I don't want anything they got. But it's you, because you want the same thing they got. You've been on ringside with Amanda and Finn for the longest and you haven't been a weekly match, like them and everyone else. And I bet you want the bigger piece of the cake don't you?" Seth explained, as Yukie thought about it for a few seconds._

" _I do but-" Yukie started to say, before Seth cut her off._

" _Like I suggested in the first place, don't side with Balor Club anymore, and leave them in the dust." Seth responded._

 _Amanda felt her eyes burn with tears and turned and left… she stopped and leaned against the wall to close her eyes and let her tears fall, feeling like there was a knife in her heart._

 _Feeling a hand on her right arm, she opened her eyes and saw Finn… and the 34 year old pulled her into his arms, the 25 year old hanging onto him and burying her head into his torso as his left hand rubbed up and down her back._

 _He hated that Seth was driving a wedge between Amanda and Yukie when they were making more of an effort to mend things…_

 **Present time** _ **, September 30th 2015…**_

Seth jumped as he heard weights being slammed against each other repeatedly and in a gym, that indicated one thing.

Someone was pissed off… and looking closer, Seth saw someone in a black tank top and black and white workout shorts strengthening her arms on a Gold's Gym XRS 50.

 _The Thrill Is Gone_ by B.B King and Tracy Chapman played through Amanda's earbuds as Finn turned away from Bayley.

"I better check on her." Finn responded before he walked over to Amanda and lightly placed his hands on hers, Amanda looking up. "Lovely, I think it's time to loosen the grip on those straps." He replied gently, Amanda doing so before Finn helped her sit up and Amanda turned Spotify off before putting her earbuds in her shorts pocket.

"Sorry… guess I'm still riled up." Amanda responded as Finn helped her stand up… and Seth walked over, Finn narrowing his eyes at Seth.

"Something we can help you with?" Finn questioned after putting himself in front of Amanda, Seth seeing the _Balor Club_ logo on Amanda's top.

"Yeah, tell your girl to stop slamming the weights around." Seth replied.

"Well you're always telling me to stay out of your life, how bout you stop trying to pull my friendships apart, you cold hearted motherfucker?!" Amanda replied angrily, Seth's eyes widening at her language.

"Mandy! You're too young for that language, and what are you talking about?" Seth questioned.

"First off, she's 25, she can say what she wants." Finn responded.

"Seth, I overheard you trying to get into Yukie's mind! What, you get bored of trying to get into Ashley's pants already?!" Amanda responded, Seth knowing he was in trouble.

"Mandy, it's not what you think!" Seth repiled.

"Liar!" Amanda responded angrily after punching Seth, which prompted Yukie to run over to them.

"What's going on?" Yukie questioned.

"He's trying to pull you, me and Ashley apart from each other!" Amanda replied, Finn holding her back as Yukie saw her shaking from the adrenaline and anger.

"Just chill out, nothing like that is going to happen." Yukie responded.

"Come on, let's go cool off, Darlin'." Finn replied before they grabbed their things and headed to the gym showers, Yukie slapping Seth upside the head.

"Told you she overhead, dickhead!" Yukie responded, Seth turning to her.

"Well, I didn't know she was that smart to even listen to us." Seth repiled.

"Ash, Mandy and I aren't gonna listen to you, Rollins." Yukie responded, having her hands on her hips.

"Well two out of three of you should!" Seth replied.

"Quit acting like Mandy screwed you over! She didn't, she found someone who actually treats her with love and respect!" Yukie responded.

"Yeah, someone who wants to get in her pants." Seth repiled.

"What, she can't have a boyfriend?" Yukie asked sarcastically.

"You want the same prize what Mandy has don't you? And was Finn one of them?" Seth questioned.

"He's made it clear he sees me as a sister, much like Bayley. And I appreciate that honesty, he's a damn good friend. You know what? You want Mandy and it's killing you that she's not yours." Yukie explained, Seth turning wide eyed.

"She was mine in the beginning, before Balor showed up, Yang!" Seth retorted.

"About time you admitted it. You truly believe Finn stole her from you."

Seth turned around, seeing Dakota by a treadmill.

And he knew he was screwed.


	2. Everybody Will Understand, Right?

"He just gets so possessive, I don't know what his deal is." Amanda responded as she rinsed the charcoal purifying scrub off, her hair clipped up so it would stay dry.

"You know, Darlin', I think Seth's sexually attracted to you. It would explain why he keeps wrecking his romantic relationships and attempts to chase me off." Finn replied as he turned his shower off and dried off before wrapping a towel around his waist. "Come here." He responded, wrapping Amanda up in her towel after she walked over to him and tucking the towel in so it wouldn't fall off.

"He could express it better than being a prick… I think I should tell Ashley." Amanda replied as she dried herself off with another towel.

"You're one of her oldest friends, she needs to know." Finn responded, being a gentleman and looking away as Amanda pulled her black satin hiphugger panties on and slipped her towel off before she pulled her black satin push up bra on.

Amanda pulled on a pair of striped jogger pants on and a _Balor Club Worldwide_ tank top on before sitting down and pulling on socks and black and white converse hi tops before letting her shoulder length hair down.

"She does. I don't want her getting into another bad relationship." Amanda replied before they gathered up their things and left.

"If telling her doesn't work, I say we try to make Seth jealous in front of Ashley." Finn suggested after he got dressed in clean clothes, Amanda looking at him.

"Are you sure that'll work?" Amanda asked before they heard two sets footsteps and Seth and Ashley talking.

"Only one way to find out." Finn responded before he pulled Amanda's tank top off, pulled her to him before he sat down so she was straddling him and the two kissed.

Ashley was the first to walk in, her hazel eyes widening in shock… before she charged over, yanked Amanda off of Finn and punched Finn as Amanda pulled her tank top back on and pulled Ashley away from Finn before she slapped Ashley.

"Back off of him!" Amanda responded angrily before she checked on Finn. "Are you alright?! I'm sorry she acted like that, Babe." She replied as she lightly cupped his jaw as Seth ran in and pulled Ashley to him.

"You see that wall behind you Balor?! I'm gonna put you through it!" Ashley yelled.

"Try it and I'll knock your teeth down your throat! Finn and I have been single for too long, Ash!" Amanda responded, Finn pulling her back so Ashley wouldn't punch her.

"And the solution is friends with benefits huh?! Ever heard of a dating app?!" Ashley demanded.

"You know how many psychos are on those? At least with me, Mandy's never gonna feel scared again!" Finn responded.

"You shut up Irish boy!" Ashley growled.

"Let's just get our things and go!" Seth responded, Ashley looking at him.

"Watch your back, Balor." Ashley growled.

"Watch my back, huh?" Finn questioned, swatting Amanda on her ass and Amanda trying not to blush before Ashley and Seth got their things and left.

"Holy fuck…" Amanda whispered before she turned to Finn. "Sorry she acted like that." She replied, Finn lightly resting his hands on her face.

"She's got a hell of a punch." Finn responded as Amanda lightly rested her left hand on his face.

As they were driving away, Seth turned to Ashley.

"That was a bit overboard." Seth replied.

"Nope not at all." Ashley muttered.

"Ash, they're adults." Seth responded.

"He was pawing at her! And swatted her ass! Why didn't you hit him?!" Ashley replied angrily.

"If I had let you go, you would've killed them." Seth explained.

"I would have killed him, Mortal Kombat style." Ashley said.

"And Mandy would've turned into a female Jason Voorhees." Seth muttered.

"She's not a killer, Seth." Ashley replied.

"I've seen good people lose their minds and turn dangerous, Ash." Seth responded.

At the hotel later, Finn was holding an ice pack to his right eye as he pulled Amanda into his lap… at the same time Luke walked into the lobby.

"What are you two doing?" Luke asked, tilting his head.

"Ash went off after she caught me and Mandy kissing." Finn explained, Luke's blue eyes widening in shock.

"Jeez no wonder she's got a nickname like Hardy psycho." Luke responded after walking over.

"Well she needs to realise that her sister is a grown woman." Finn replied before he tossed the ice pack away and took a selfie of him and Amanda before uploading it to Twitter with the caption of _'She's stolen my heart. #No Longer Just On Camera.'_.

"That's gonna send every female fan of yours who watch the shows into a frenzy, Finn." Amanda responded as Finn rested his right hand on her right thigh.

At the same time, Ashley checked her Twitter page… and saw a link sent to it.

She opened it and saw the picture of Finn and Amanda in the lobby before getting an angry text from Jeff.

' _Who the fuck does this guy think he is?!'_

' _An Irish prick, see the damage I'd done to his eye?'_

' _Didn't stop him from taking a pic of him and Mandy all cuddled up to each other.'_ Jeff responded.

' _Double swanton bomb him?'_ Ashley texted.

It was a few minutes later that Amanda answered her phone.

"Hi, Jeff. How are you?" Amanda greeted… before Jeff started yelling and Amanda pulled the phone down until it stopped, putting the phone back to her left ear. "Yeesh, you kiss your wife with that mouth?" She asked.

"Hey don't you steal what Ash says!" Jeff responded angrily.

"Then don't yell at me like I'm a kid gone wild. Finn's a nice guy, just give him a chance." Amanda responded.

"Jeff, I watched you wrestle when I was growing up. Calm down, I'm not like Mandy's exes… I like her and I didn't want to admit it at first but then she told me she feels the same way about me." Finn replied once the phone was in his right hand.

"Jeff, what's going on? Who were you yelling at?" Matt asked in the background, Jeff turning to him.

"Mandy's new boyfriend!" Jeff responded, Matt's eyes widening.

"Boyfriend?! You're telling me Mandy's seeing someone?!" Matt replied.

Finn hung up and handed the phone to Amanda, Luke letting them be and the two heading to their room… and stopping outside it.

"Well, it's working… somewhat." Amanda responded as Finn lightly ran his fingers on his right hand through her hair and rubbed the back of her head.

"All we need to do is to get more people to believe what Ash and her siblings believe, Darlin'." Finn replied before they heard more footsteps and familiar voices. "Right on time." He responded before he pulled Amanda closer and kissed her on her neck, Amanda tilting her head back.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

The two turned to their right and their eyes widened…


End file.
